


Doing The Impossible, Maya of Mirinoi

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Strangers are Friends [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, cannon character death, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya of Mirinoi, Yellow Galaxy Ranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maya stared at the screen that reflected the stone colored planet that had been her home. She kept her hands in her lap, terrified of touching something and causing this…ship to become unsafe. Beside her, the new pink ranger moved, a hand brushed her shoulder and she looked up. "I'm sorry," the girl said. "I wish we could have stopped them."

For a brief moment, anger reared up, but Maya quashed it in favor of a brief smile, "It's all right, I know that we will return one day and free my people." She had to believe that. If there were people who could travel between planets, and Rangers to fight, then she could save her people.

"I'm Kendrix," Kendrix offered. "I know we were rushed earlier, but I thought I should introduce myself again."

"Thank you," Maya said, "I am Maya."

Kendrix turned slightly to point, "That's Kai," she said, Maya looked at the blue ranger and nodded; an easy name to remember, almost Mirinoian, in fact.

Kai, hearing his name, lifted a hand before turning back to listening to the green ranger. "Hey, I'm Leo," said the new Red Ranger, quietly. His lips twisted into a mockery of a smile. "My brother Mike pulled this out of that rock," he lifted the sword.

"And he gave it to you," Maya said, with a smile.

"I'd rather he gave me himself," Leo muttered, turning away.

"I'm Damon," the green ranger said, to the group at large, "I'm supposed to be taking care of the Megaship, before Kai here stole it."

"I prefer the term, commandeered." Kai said, stiffly.

Kendrix laughed, "Oh, Kai," she said, "I know that Maya, at the least, will need to ask for sanctuary, but will we need to do the same for you?"

"Absolutely not," Kai said stiffly.

"DECA," Damon said, "we need to return to Earth with all possible speed."

"Hyperrush nine engaged," replied an odd female voice.

Kendrix say Maya's glance around the room and smiled, "DECA is a…a computer program. She takes care of flying the ship and such."

"All right," Maya said, her mind forcing her body to relax. "This is all so new to me," she admitted.

"You aren't the only one," Kendrix replied.

"I have a question," Kai said, "what are we going to tell people? I mean, we're not going to be able to hide any of this."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, Maya thought he was sounded like he was only pretending to care. Kai didn't seem to notice, however.

"Leo," the blue ranger said, "Mike isn't the sort of person who can just disappear from Terra Venture. Not with all the work he put into the program. Colonel Stanton, at least, deserves to hear what happened to him."

"Besides, if creepy sword dude and his mutant bees show up on Terra Venture, there should be some form of an advanced warning," Damon pointed out. "They were after the swords in the first place."

"And?" Leo asked, "Let the freak have them, what do I care?"

"Care?" Kendrix exclaimed, even as she put a hand on Maya's arm, "What do you care? Leo, those people just destroyed a planet to get these swords. I think it's safe to say that they wouldn't let much of anything get in their way. You have lost, but I think Maya might have lost more."

"She's right," Maya said, reluctant to speak up, but knowing she had to. "Furio and his master, Scorpious are no doubt trying to find us right now. They will not give up on the Quasar Sabers just because we have vanished."

"He wants them for the power, right?" Damon asked.

"Yes," Maya said. "They are a great source of power, as you saw."

"Kind of hard to miss the spandex," Kai muttered. "What do you know about the swords, Maya?"

"They are great weapons of amazing power," Maya replied, "and they are said to answer the call of great need." She glanced at Leo before adding the last, "Some stories say that the power comes easily but can extract a price."

"For me," Leo said, standing up, "the price was too damn high." He walked off the bridge.

The remaining four looked at each other for a long moment, and then Maya stood, "I will speak with him," she said. "You must decide what we are to say to your Colonel Stanton."

She didn't have to look far for Leo; the young man had simply gone through the first open door and stood in the center of the room as if lost. "I'm sorry," Leo said as she approached.

Maya smiled, "It's alright, Leo. You seek to ease your pains in your own way." She glanced around the room, and to one side she found something familiar. "Sit down, we need to talk."

Leo followed her over to the table and they sat down side by side, "Maya…" Leo began.

"Leo," Maya replied, "I know that you're hurting, I am too. I know that I cannot dare compare my pain to yours, but I do know that you cannot lose sight of who you are in the face of what they have taken from you." Leo stared at her, as if she was his savior. Maya thought she must be in this moment. "You came for my people, and you are good enough to become the Red Ranger. There is so much to you that this team we must put together will need. I have lost everything I ever knew to Furio, the same being who killed your brother." Leo's eyes darkened, with grief and rage. "Please," Maya said, she reached out and lay her hand on his gently, "I want to rage and scream and cry, but will not, in honor of my people. Instead, I seek vengeance for what was stolen. Will you help me make Furio pay for what he has done?"

For a brief moment, Maya allowed her rage and grief to show. Its answer flared again in Leo's eyes and he nodded slightly. Then he smiled at her as Maya summoned up her calm. Moments later, when Kendrix found them, neither showed much sign of what was hidden beneath. "We have a plan," Kendrix announced, looking at the pair of them. "Since we have a while yet before we get back we'll have plenty of time to perfect the story."

Leo nodded as Maya smiled, "Let us hear this plan," she added.

The trio returned to the others, and Damon offered Leo his sword. "You should be careful with that," Kai offered, with a slight smirk. "Someone could steal it."

Leo accepted it, "Right," he said, not looking at Maya. "So, what's the plan?"

The five newly made Rangers faced Colonel Stanton in his office, alone. "So," Kai said, finishing their report, "we took the Megaship and left the planet. Although we do not know if it is true, Maya says that it is possible that Furio and his master Scorpious will follow."

Maya stood in the back of the group, preferring to let the other Rangers speak to this man in his fancy clothes. Leo, hiding behind the other three as she was, gave her a faint smile. She could almost hear him saying something irreverent if he wasn't afraid he'd cost Kai his job. "So, what am I supposed to do with you, then?" Stanton asked.

Kendrix and Kai, the default spokesmen, exchanged glances, and then looked back at Leo, who nodded slightly. They stepped aside, "Sir," Leo said, "I'm Mike's brother, but I'm not Mike. However, if what Kai and Kendrix have said is true, Kai isn't that far behind Mike in rank. That means that you have a Ranger in your command team. He'll know the ways to interact with your people, and can liaise between the team and yourself. Kendrix works in the science department, although I haven't been given the full details; but she's smart and I'm sure there are many things a science officer can do to help my team. Maya, she's the one who knows the beings, who want these swords, and I'm not all sure, but she probably knows the most about the power too. Damon's smart, he said something earlier about MIT, and that he was an engineer. Me? I'm just Mike's brother, but I know two things. Mike gave me his sword, and Mike never did anything in a hurry. And, Furio killed him. I can't even begin to tell you how much that hurts. I want to keep Furio and his bastard of a master Scorpious from stealing from anyone else what they stole from me. And Maya.

"You can say what you want, or do what you want, but this is the Ranger team that has been sent to you. I won't ask Kai and Kendrix to leave if you don't want us here, but I also point out that two Rangers who have never done this before are more likely to lose than five. And Scorpious can track us, I'd imagine, he'll know that the swords are here, or were here if we leave. Furio turned an entire planet into stone, what is going to stop them from destroying this colony on their way to capture and kill us. Honestly, I'm not sure that I can leave, knowing that the blood of this colony will be on my hands. Hell, I'm not sure I could live with that knowledge. Can you?"

Maya kept her smile from her lips, because if Leo couldn't understand that this was why he was the Red Ranger, she wasn't going to let him think she was laughing at him. Stanton, on the other hand, looked stunned. Then he nodded slightly, "Fine, Mr. Chen, Ms. Morgan, report to your duty stations. Damon, just what kind of degrees do you have, and who do I need to speak to one Earth?"

Damon blinked, "Uh, nobody, actually. My parents and I don't talk anymore. I'm an MIT graduate, sir, rocket science and engineering. I haven't finished my Masters, though, that's why I was doing summer work at the Megaship Museum. I won't say I'm a genius, but I'm not dumb either."

Stanton nodded, "I'll contact the Head of Engineering and see if they could use you if you want."

"Really?" Damon's face lit with joy, "Sir, uh Commander sir, that would, well, that would be wonderful."

"Of course, the Head of Engineering will know your status, as will the people who need to know." Commander Stanton said.

"Of course," Damon agreed.

"Ms. Maya," Commander Stanton said, eyeing her for a moment, "I cannot imagine what you have gone through, but you are certainly welcome here on Terra Venture. I cannot see fit to assign you anywhere, not knowing what you are familiar with and what you are not."

"She can stay with me," Kendrix volunteered. "I don't have a roommate and that will keep at least the two of us together if there's an emergency."

"All right," Mitchell said. "You'll have the same level of access to Terra Venture that Mr. Chen and Ms. Morgan already enjoy." The Commander stood, his eyes on Leo, "Mr. Corbett, tell me, what can you bring to Terra Venture."

"Not a damn thing," Leo replied bluntly. "Except that damn sword. I'm not _Mike,_ and I don't intend to play the part of your pet soldier. Just tell me where I can sleep, or I can take a bunk on the Megaship, and I'll do my best to keep out of your hair. I'm not a scientist, or an engineer, and I sure as hell don't belong in the military. And I don't care to make myself into some little science project because I'm a Ranger." He crossed his arms, and Maya took a deep breath, this was not even remotely close to good.

She put her hand on Leo's shoulder and tugged gently, turning him away from Stanton and towards her. He looked at her brokenly for a long moment before he crumpled, his head falling onto her shoulder to hide the tears he couldn't control. "Perhaps," Maya said, looking at Stanton, "That can be enough for now."

"I, yes," Stanton said, startled at both Leo's outburst and his sudden breakdown. "Mr. Chen, I'm going to put Damon and Leo with you for now. I'm sure better accommodations can be arranged later."

"Yes sir," Kai saluted.

"I'd say take time, but this is a busy moment for us," Stanton reminded them. "Ms. Morgan, you will see the Rangers settled while I figure out how to explain this." He surprised them all by smiling, "You cannot imagine how much better I feel, knowing that you are here, Rangers. We consulted with the Astros and that red ranger, Andros, told us that it was just as likely for us to have Rangers just show up if we needed them than to have a team picked out from the beginning."

Maya smiled at him and gently steered Leo from the room, Kendrix and the others following. Kai hesitated a moment, then gestured, "I should go. I'll see everyone later."

"My place for dinner," Kendrix said firmly. "We'll be waiting."

"Right," Kai agreed.

Kendrix's rooms were large, much to Maya's surprise. Complete with a convenient couch for her to steer Leo, who had gone from sobbing to numb in their trip away from the tower. Now, he just lay against her side, sniffling on occasion, seeming to soak himself in her warmth. Kendrix produced a blanket and covered him up. "Thank you," Maya said as she made herself comfortable. "Not a problem," Kendrix said as she sat down on one of the two chairs. Damon sprawled in the other. "Now what?" She asked, looking from Maya to Damon.

"I want a nap," Damon announced. "Fighting aliens takes a lot out of a guy. Especially when I'd put in my eight hours of work before that."

"Do you want to know where Kai's room is?" Kendrix asked, "or do you want to borrow one of my bunks? I'm supposed to have roommates, but, Tamera got pregnant and left the project; Nicole was screened out after she nearly killed one of the GSA guys for grabbing her butt; Cami asked for a new roommate. Apparently I freaked her out. Since there was a place she could transfer too and she spread doom on me as a roommate, I have my own place."

"I'll bunk here," Damon replied, he stood, "If you don't mind. I don't think I want to be alone right now."

"I don't mind at all," Kendrix said, she gestured, "Just not the one with the pink sheets."

Moments later, Damon had toed his shoes off and was sleeping in one of the 'bunks' against one wall. Maya shifted under Leo and looked at Kendrix, "Thank you," she said simply, "for giving me a place to stay."

"I like having roommates," Kendrix said. "It keeps me from thinking about all that airlessness out there."

"You do not like space?" Maya asked.

"I like it," Kendrix said, "as long as it's out there and I'm in here." She nodded at the blackness outside the window, "It's a bit frightening to think about the fact that we're not that far away from…" Kendrix trailed off, "I don't want to think about this."

"Then do not," Maya replied. "Do you have family here?"

"No," Kendrix said, shaking her head, "nobody came with me. My parents are determined to die on the family farm and my brother is prepared to take care of them and their dream. My cousin was going to come, but she backed out last minute. They're supportive, but not willing to follow."

"Oh," Maya said.

Kendrix rested her head on the back of her chair, eyes closed. Maya began to hum, softly. After a bit, Kendrix assumed the relaxed position of a deep sleeper. Maya smiled and shifted herself into a more comfortable position and nodded off herself.

Kai found them there and smiled. He took the other two blankets off their bunks and tucked Maya and Kendrix in. He'd come back for dinner another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya locked the door to the rooms she had shared with Kendrix and huddled on the couch, unable to cry and unable to move. Kendrix was gone, sacrificing herself in a blaze of glory. Maya had never pictured Kendrix to be the first to fall. Leo had been her pick; the charming young man had hidden madness underneath. She had pictured it a thousand times, had prepared herself for losing him. Kai had been her next choice. The methodical blue ranger was the one most likely to charge after someone or other. It would be easy to see him fall. Damon, oh she knew Damon, he would go down trying to prevent some engineering catastrophe, or been just a fraction too slow when he played bait for some trap. Maya had even expected to die herself; knowing that only time would could say when her rage and grief would overwhelm her and, in a single moment of madness, she would end it all, she had prepared herself for death. Not Kendrix, though, never Kendrix. Maya had _known_ that Kendrix would die in bed, old and surrounded by her family. Kendrix was _safe_ because nobody held a personal grudge against her. Maya had opened herself to Kendrix's cheer and friendship because she couldn't imagine losing her to Scorpious. It wasn't possible.

Yellow sparkles entered the room, becoming a tall column before sinking to the floor and revealing Ashley. Maya glared at the other yellow, angry at her solitude being so disrupted. Ashley smiled slightly back at her, stepped forward, sat beside her on the couch and put her hand on Maya's shoulder. Like a dam, Maya's tears began to fall, with a wail of despair; she threw herself onto Ashley, who held her. Like Kendrix had done, Ashley's arms held her, creating a cage of warmth that she was aware of through her sobbing. Words joined Ashley's arms, words that Maya couldn't understand but _felt_ , like she heard the GalactaBeasts. Maya knew Ashley felt her sorrow, maybe not as keenly, but it was there. Like a drowning man clings to a raft, so Maya clung to Ashley.

Finally, the tears ran out. Finally, Maya was able to just rest her head on Ashley's soggy shirt. In the end, she sat back and looked at Ashley, "Sorry," she said in a voice hoarse from tears and disuse.

"It's ok," Ashley replied, she held out her hand and a box of tissues floated over to her. "It's hard to cry alone. Feeling a little better?"

"Yes," Maya replied, "Ashley, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Ashley replied, "I don't know what to tell you, Maya. Andros…Andros lost teammates, before we became the Astros, and it was something I helped him accept, but, I don't know what to tell you."

"Is Cassie all right?" Maya asked. Kendrix had been her teammate, but she died to stop the Savage Sword from drawing the Power through Cassie.

"She's surviving," Ashley replied. "I'll help her through this." She put her hand on Maya's, "We can't stay much longer, Maya. There's a lot to do, between representing Earth and KO-35 and everything. I'll help you as much as I can, that's what we Healers and Yellows do."

The door chimed, causing Maya to jump, "Who is it?" She tried to say, but her throat closed up.

"That's Leo, Mike, Damon and Kai," Ashley told her softly. "They've been worried about you."

Maya went still for a moment then turned her head towards the door, "Come in!" She called, managing to elevate her voice enough to remotely unlock the door. Sure enough, the four other Galaxy Rangers appeared, looking worried.

"Will you be all right?" Ashley asked softly.

"Yes," Maya said as Leo approached them, Kai and Damon right behind. Mike stepped just inside the doorway and let it close. "You can leave if you want."

"Call me if you need me," Ashley replied, standing up. She nodded slightly to Leo before keying something into her morpher and vanishing into another column of yellow sparkles.

"Maya?" Leo asked.

Maya stood and stepped towards Leo, "It'll be all right," she said, simply. Leo opened his arms in invitation, and Maya let herself be hugged. More hands, and then a second body hugging her was Damon; Kai followed shortly. Even Mike reached a hand in to clasp her shoulder. Maya buried her face in Leo's shoulder, and murmured, "It'll be all right."

They spent the night on the floor in Maya's room, fully clothes save their boots, and more like puppies in a basket than anything else. Except Mike. Maya woke up to find Mike sleeping on the couch. Maya smiled and slipped from the sprawl to head into the kitchen. There wasn't much food, she'd been shopping when the Psychos… Maya stopped that trail of thought, instead, she dug out the pancake mix she'd hidden from Kendrix and began to cook. Kendrix _had_ believed that pancakes were edible only when made from scratch. Leo had taught Maya about pancake mix.

Maya had finished her third pancake when Mike woke up, "Morning," Mike said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Maya said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," Mike replied, contemplating his mug. "Are you feeling better?"

Maya gave him a trembling smile, "I'm moving, Mike. Like after Mirinoi, I can't stop, because when I do, I'm not sure I'll be able to start moving again."

"I have to work," Mike said, he glanced at the pile on the floor, "Kai's got a day or so, though." He turned back and put his hand on Maya's shoulder, "They'll need distracting Maya."

Maya nodded, "I have just the thing." She thought of her dreams of Kendrix and the message within. Mike smiled and kissed her cheek before he left, Maya blinked, her fingers lifting to touch where he'd kissed her. Quickly, she turned back to breakfast, reminding herself that she would probably never understand these Earthians.

Finding Kendrix's Quasar Saber was just the distraction that her team needed, Maya realized, especially when Karone had told her about Kendrix's blessing. Poor Commander Stanton, though. He had no clue how to deal with another non-Earthian to show up, let alone one as well known as Karone. In the end, Karone joined Maya and Leo in their 'public relations' job, handling everything from working with the self defense classes to question and answer sessions for small groups to air their fears and curiosity. Although one particularly crass question resulted in a firm reminder of just why Karone had been called the Princess of Evil for ten years.

Maya struggled but she took the steps needed to help Karone settle in, starting from the beginning. "I would offer you a place in my rooms," she told Karone on their journey from Onyx.

"Are you sure?" Karone asked.

"Yes," Maya replied. "Not that the boys," she smiled, remembering the hundreds of times Kendrix had said that, in tones ranging from fondness to anger, "don't come and go all the time, I find that I am accustomed to sharing. Kendrix…it was her rooms first, but, I do not think she will begrudge you a place."

"Thank you," Karone said, "I was sort of planning to just use my old room here on the Megaship."

"Old room?" Maya asked, curious.

Karone smiled, "Yes, after Zordon's wave, I moved onto the Megaship to be with Andros and the Astros. Besides, the Dark Fortress was creepy without Ecliptor and the Quantrons to make noise."

Maya frowned, "I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about. I heard some stories, but not that many."

"Oh," Karone grinned, "That's all right. The Astros tend to not tell many stories, people remember, and not all of the memories are good ones." She glanced around the Bridge for a moment, "I was kidnapped by a creature named Darkonda when I was very young. Earth's Senior Yellow says that I've suppressed the memories due to trauma, but I don't really remember much about my home on KO-35, or how I started in the United Alliance of Evil. My first strong memories are with Ecliptor, on a planet Dark Specter controlled. I went to a school there and a Sorcerer lived next door. I spent my mornings learning read, writing and such, and my afternoons learning magic."

"You know magic?" Maya asked.

"Some," Karone replied, "most of it I can't use anymore. Sorcerers need something to channel the magic through to do real damage. I could, say, block a few levinbolts or throw a few on my own if I was pressured, but without my old Staff, I can't do more. I could make a new one, but I have chosen to abstain from magic. I was ten when I got the Wraith Staff, and my first command. Dark Specter was not known for his patience, so Ecliptor taught me command through experience. First in controlling worlds already subjugated, then in worlds newly conquered. I was fifteen when I was sent after my first Ranger team. I had always been told that Rangers had killed my family, so I went after Rangers in return. Six months after that first team, KO-35 fell. I wasn't part of that assault, actually. I think it's easier for Andros and me that way, I wasn't responsible for killing his teammates. In fact, Andros and I didn't even meet until two years later, when he sneaked into a meeting of the UAE and got caught because he wouldn't drink lava juice. I could have told him that it was just cranberry juice." Karone giggled, "Dark Specter liked cranberry juice. He used to put jalapeños in the glasses of the minions he liked the least."

"Really?" Maya said, "I find it hard to believe." She remembered jalapenos from her teammates' attempts to introduce her to cultural foods from Earth. Kai was obsessive about cranberry juice too, she never understood that either.

"I know," Karone said, "most people can hardly believe it, but it's true. That's why they called it _lava_ juice. Well, I didn't actually meet Andros that day, but it was the first time I'd seen him in person. Usually I was on my ship, ordering Quantrons and fighters to destroy him. It wasn't until we realized that we both had necklaces that we even considered peace. Then Dark Specter used a mind control device on me and I almost took over the universe. If it weren't for Zordon, I probably would have."

"Who is Zordon?" Maya asked.

"Who?" Karone stared at her, blue eyes wide, "Zordon was a great warrior and wizard, from Eltare. Ten thousand years ago, he was trapped in a time warp by Rita Repulsa, who was then placed in a temporal prison. Because Zordon no longer actually lived on our plane, he went to Earth, to look after its various unique properties. When Rita was freed, he summoned humans to fight her, making the first Ranger team. He looked out for the team for four years before he was able to go back to Eltare. Zordon was a legend even before he died, because of his sacrifices and his skill as a mentor. When he realized that there was no other way, he convinced Andros to shatter his tube. That released all of his magic, which he had concentrated, and he took out most of the UAE, which has been _the_ organization for Evil for nearly a hundred thousand years. Some of us, like Rita, her husband Zedd, Divatox, myself, he brought us back to the light. Others, he turned to sand because there was nothing to redeem. Like Ecliptor."

Karone actually looked sad, prompting Maya to put her hand on Karone's arm, "It's ok," she murmured.

"I know," Karone said. "It's just, Ecliptor raised me. I won't say he was like my father, but favored uncle wouldn't be too far off the mark. He was loyal too, he was the only person in the UAE I ever trusted, because he proved himself."

"And now?" Maya asked, prompted by an inner instinct.

"Now I have the Astros," Karone said.

"Now you have me," Maya replied. "Leo and Damon too, I would imagine. Kai will need time, and Mike. You are Karone of KO-35, and you are _our_ Galaxy Pink Ranger. I do not pretend to think that it will be easy, but I know that if you will work with me, I will strive to do the same."

"Thank you." Karone murmured.

Maya remembers the day that Karone really became one of them. It was so simple it was almost unnoticeable, unless you knew Kai. Kai could cook, and was very good at it. He preferred cooking and the boys' room was the preferred place for dinner. The day he asked Karone to teach him a Kerovan dessert, when he, Kai, let no one in his kitchen, Maya knew that the final shadows were finally being chased away. Of course, the Flour Incident (And Maya's favorite memory of Kai, covered in white flour, utterly confused, _"It's flour, how did you end up blowing up half the kitchen?")_ meant that Karone was now banned from all kitchens, but the Kerovan cake had been excellent.

The real, defining moment was when Kai asked Karone what she wanted for dinner. Inviting Karone to join the traditional dinner debate was the closest Kai would ever come to saying she was one of them. Karone joined the debate with a wistful smile, but was soon arguing with Damon over the properties of mashed potatoes.

There were still moments when Maya would awaken and turn to speak to Kendrix, only to see Karone looking at her. Moments when one of them would call for Kendrix in battle, only to have Karone respond. Maya thought Karone was remarkable understanding of their mistakes. In return, however, Maya never told anyone about Karone's nightmares about Ecliptor and Darkonda, or the one, scary night, when Karone had slept and become Astronema, plotting to kill the red ranger and his yellow bodyguard. No one talked about when Karone blasted a stingwinger with magic, or shielded from an energy blast. And nobody mentioned the Silver Astro Ranger after Karone had spent an afternoon blowing up pinecones in the forest dome after the blond haired charmer had appeared, flirted with Maya and then vanished. There was a lot that the rangers didn't mention, and Maya could feel that they were healing, even if imperfectly.

When it was over, and Kendrix came back to them, Maya was torn, she didn't know which pink was better. Kendrix, who had drawn the sword and was now back amongst them or Karone, who had helped defeat Trakheena in the last battle. After watching them both, Maya decided it didn't matter, because they were both there and both worthy of the title. Even when Karone left with Zhane, hanging onto the back of his glider and laughing, Maya knew her friend was aware of the home she had here. In the mean time, Maya had Kendrix back, and Mirinoi, and nobody was making her choose anything.


End file.
